


Tears in the Sand

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Afterlife, Grieving, M/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: Seven years after season 5 (assuming that Yugi is 18 then and is now 25/26). Yugi has been trying to move on with his life, but he feels as if something is missing.





	

Yugi had grown so much since Yami had moved on. And not just in height. He had finished high school, went to university and got a degree in business and game design. He loved being a part of production, creating new games and new experiences for a new generation of gamers.

 

But, despite everything Yugi had achieved, he still felt as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. Yami had been gone seven years, and Yugi hadn’t played duel monsters once. He was still the world champion, but he didn’t compete. His heart just wasn’t in it any more. Yugi still like playing games, it just made him feel empty to pick up his duelling deck.

 

One late sunny afternoon, mid-spring, Yugi sat down at his desk at Industrial Illusions. He also had a desk at Kaiba Corp, but that was neither here nor there. He looked out his window and sighed. He was on the 28th floor, facing west. The sun was beginning to decline. Yugi knew he was going to be working late. As the sun’s rays slowly began to recede, Yugi’s mind turned where it always did this time of day. Yami.

 

Ra, he missed him. The Hikari without his Yami felt lost. He wouldn’t go so far as to say betrayed, but he definitely felt a little angry. He was angry at the world. For using him and using Yami and then just tossing them aside when it was done with them.

 

What made matters worse was that Yugi was never able to tell Yami how he felt, how much he loved his darker half. He wanted nothing more than to be with Yami. Yugi would give up everything to be with Yami again.

 

Yugi sighed. It was impossible. He probably wasn’t going to see Yami ever again. And if it was possible, Yugi would probably have to be dead to meet his Yami again. In the Afterlife. Yugi rubbed his tired eyes and turned back to his computer screen. He wasn’t designing any more. He was doing paperwork now. He felt so wasted and bored. Did he even want to be there? Why was he even doing this to himself?

 

‘Because you promised Yami, remember?’ Yugi reminded himself. ‘You told him you would go on and live. Grow up. Let him become nothing but a happy memory.’

 

Yugi may had become a strong young man, but that didn’t stop the tear that rolled down his cheek. Yugi looked down at his wrist, where Yami’s true name was written. He rubbed a thumb over the hieroglyphics and smiled sadly. Suddenly, his mouth turned into a narrow line and he pushed away from his desk and rose to his feet determinedly. He grabbed his bag and his jacket, immediately heading for the lift and down to the ground floor. Yugi pulled out his cell phone and made arrangements. Three hours later, Yugi was on a plane to Cairo.

\---

 

Yugi remembered the way to the destroyed tomb, the one that collapsed after Yami was set free. He knelt and rubbed his hand through the sand.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Yugi murmured. “It was seven years ago, yesterday that you left. I probably should have come back sooner, but I was trying to fulfil my promise to you. I was trying to be my own person. It was hard at first. I was always accidently starting conversations with you before I remembered that you weren’t there anymore.”

 

 

Yugi sighed, feeling tears well up. “So much has happened in those seven years, but I never once forgot you or let your memory fade. I know that’s what you wanted me to do, but I just couldn’t. I…I love you too much to let that happen,” Tears began to spill and land on the dry sand. “I know I should have told you that before, that I love you, but I knew you were leaving and I didn’t want to make you suffer or anything. Or maybe I was just afraid. Afraid that you’d reject me or I’d ruin our friendship. I loved you so much, I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

Yugi wiped his eyes and bit and sighed. “So, now you know. I love you, I love you so much. I couldn’t keep lying to myself or trying to bury it. It was destroying me.”  


Unbeknownst to Yugi, Yami was watching from the Afterlife, his chest clenching and unclenching as he heard Yugi spill his heart out. He felt every one of Yugi’s tears as they hit the sand. Yami just wanted to reach out and hold him close, tell him that it was all okay and that he was loved, that Yami loved him just as much. But he couldn’t. He was trapped behind a barrier. The young, but ancient, pharaoh jumped as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Yami turned to see his father there behind him.

 

“You really love him, don’t you my son?” The Great Pharaoh asked in a deep rumbling voice.

 

Yami nodded. “I really do, my father, more than life itself, certainly more than my own.”

 

The old Pharaoh smiled. “You’re lucky it is the year of the seventh. And that this boy confessed his love and his tears on your last resting place.”

 

Yami frowned. “Father, I don’t understand.”

 

“You understand that the number seven is magic and holy. That the tears this boy has shed hold great power.”

 

Yami nodded. “Indeed.”

 

“You can go back to him, Atem, if that is what you truly wish. I know that you are not whole without him. You’re Yami. His is your Hikari. Today, the anniversary of your spiritual death, you can be brought back to life.”

 

Yami’s eyes widened. “B-but what about all of you?”

 

The Pharaoh smiled. “We waited 5,000 years for you. What is fifty more? And when you do return to us, you won’t be alone. Your love will be with you.”

 

Yami’s eyes filled with hope and he grinned at his father. “Then I will return to you in fifty years.”

 

The Pharaoh hugged his son. “Goodbye, Yami. I will see you again soon.”

\---

 

Yugi had fallen asleep under the hot sun, but when he awoke, he was surprised to see himself unburned. What was even more surprising were the abundance of flowers that were now surrounding him. Where every tear had fallen, a flower had grown. Yugi scrambled away from them, staring at them in awe.

 

Suddenly, a familiar voice saying his name made Yugi look up. At first, the young man was blinded by the sun, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw a figure moving towards him.

 

He had sun-kissed skin and dark purple/red eyes, the colour of wine. His robes whipped around him, as did his dark blue cape. His many golden adornments glittered in the setting sun.

 

Yugi gasped. “Yami?”

 

Yami grinned. “It is good to see you, aibou.”  
 

Without warning, Yugi launched himself at the Pharaoh, pulling him into his arms. “Oh, my Yami! I missed you so much!”

 

Yami stroked Yugi’s hair. “And I missed you too, little one.”

 

“We’re the same height now, Yami. If anything, we’ve both grown since…since you left.”

 

Yami pulled away slightly and caressed Yugi’s face. “I am sorry I had to leave you. I came back because, well, I heard you talking before.”

 

Yugi froze, his face turning bright red. He tried to look away but Yami wouldn’t let him.

 

“It is exactly seven years since I left. You’re not late, Yugi, you just got the date wrong. Seven is a magic number in Egypt. Your tears and your confession on this day allowed me to return. I couldn’t bear to be parted from you. Not any longer. Thank you, my love. My koi. For I love you too, with all my heart.” And with that, Yami pulled Yugi closer and pressed a tender but passionate kiss against Yugi’s soft lips. Yugi’s eyes fluttered closed, loving the feeling of Yami’s arms around him, burying his hands in Yugi’s hair. Yugi pulled Yami closer and deepened their kiss, his tongue licking against Yami’s lips. Yami moaned, allowing Yugi entrance. Yugi’s forwardness surprised Yami, but it was a pleasant surprise. Yami enjoyed the assertiveness. But Yami wasn’t one to just lie down and take it, not this early in their romantic relationship anyway, and took back control. He pushed Yugi against one of the few pillars still standing and plundered Yugi’s mouth.

 

Sadly, the kiss had to be broken, both young men gasping for breath.

 

“Wow,” Yugi panted. “I often wondered what it would be to kiss you.”

 

Yami, panting, still managed to smirk. “And how did it compare?”

 

Yugi beamed at Yami. “The real thing was so much better.”

 

“I have to agree, my dreams pale in comparison to your true kiss.”

 

Yugi blushed. “You thought about me that way too?”

 

Yami caressed Yugi’s face again. “You are the most beautiful creature I have even known, ever had the honour of knowing. How could I not think about how you would taste and feel beneath my hands? How could I not dream about how much I wanted you?”

 

“Then why did you never tell me?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, aibou. I have a feeling our reasons would be quite similar.”

 

Yami felt a wave of embarrassment flow through their link. Yami almost jumped in surprise, as did Yugi.

 

“We still have a mental connection. Our souls are still intertwined, even though we no longer share a body.” Yami murmured.

 

“Because we are two halves of the same soul. We are one.” Yugi said, his voice awed as he came to that conclusion.

 

Yami winked at Yugi. “We’re not quite one yet, Yugi.”

 

Yugi blushed deeply and elbowed Yami. “Shut up,” He said half-heartedly, making Yami laugh.

 

Yami stepped away slightly and pulled Yugi’s hand into his. “Let’s go home, Yugi.”

 

Yugi lifted Yami’s hand to his lips and kissed Yami’s knuckled gently. “I already am, my Pharaoh.”  


End file.
